SIN CITY
by Kaon-sama12
Summary: Una ciudad de corrupcion y delincuencia es el esenario donde tendre que luchar para protegerte. Estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida si es necesario". INSPIRADA EN LA PELICULA SIN CITY.


(ShizNat)

Las calles son casi una selva en estos días, solo sobrevive el más fuerte, se devoran unos a otros como bestias. Muy tarde nos vinimos a dar cuenta de lo malo que sería este gobierno, este nuevo alcalde que a su campaña prometió beneficios para la ciudad de Fuuka, ahora nos damos cuenta de que eran solo palabrerías.

El maldito se sienta en su cómoda silla tras su escritorio fino, en esa mansión llena de lujos mientras la ciudad se cae en pedazos por la corrupción, los secuestros, las mafias, los pleitos entre pandillas.

Pero claro, como podría evitarlo cuando es él mismo quien inicia toda esa corrupción, cuando su familia es la principal encargada de los movimientos fraudulentos que recorren las calles.

En un principio no me importo, como podría afectarme todo ese alboroto cuando yo era quien se encargaba de meter a esos criminales tras las rejas y recibía cantidades asquerosas de dinero solo por liberar a algún pez gordo y borrar sus antecedentes. Por supuesto que nunca me importo.

Así era la vida de un detective como yo aquí en Fuuka. No éramos más que marionetas de los altos mandos, simples bufones y esclavos de sus mandatos. Y para alguien como yo, recién nombrada detective y que anteriormente había tenido un salario de porquería y ahora no sabía qué hacer con tanto dinero, le venían muy bien estos términos. Para mí siempre había sido más fuerte la ambición que el sentido del deber, más importante que servir y proteger.

Pero ahora, ahora si me importa porque se han metido conmigo, con lo que más valoro en el mundo, mi pasión, mi diamante, golpearon mi talón de Aquiles…mi Shizuru.

La conocí hace casi un año y aun no puedo dejar de preguntarme cómo fue que una mujer tan hermosa y con tantos dotes término en un lugar como ese.

Era una noche lluviosa. Mis compañeros y yo acabábamos de terminar nuestro turno, y ellos, consientes de mis preferencias, me invitaron a tomar unos tragos en los burdeles de los barrios bajos.

El bajo Fuuka, le llamaban. Nombre que le quedaba bastante bien y además no habían tenido que quebrarse la cabeza para inventarlo. Allí, las reglas eran simples: primero que nada, no había justicia, los policías no teníamos jurisdicción, las chicas del lugar se encargaban de ajusticiar, eran jueces y verdugos. Segundo, ellas no debían meterse con los policías, si alguno era devuelto en una bolsa de plástico o era encontrado en el rio, en las cloacas o la basura, después de haber pasado la noche allí, el trato terminaba.

Entramos en el pequeño lugar. Apestaba a humo y alcohol de la más baja calidad. Había una barra atendida por un tipo fornido y de aspecto grotesco, al fondo un pequeño escenario y entre todo eso varias sillas que, dios sabe como aun seguían de pie.

Entramos hasta el fondo, frente al pequeño escenario y nos sentamos. Pedimos algunas bebidas y comenzamos a hablar de nada en particular, recargándonos sobre la mesa, lo mas juntos posible, como si de un plan macabro se tratara.

Cuando los hombres del lugar nos comenzaron a observar de mala manera, empecé a preguntarme, que de especial tendría un lugar tan asqueroso y peligroso como ese, para que a mis compañeros les gustara tanto ir.

-no te preocupes Kruger-

Al fin mi semblante y mi aspecto reflejaron los nervios que sentía por estar en ese lugar, donde mi poder como detective no valía para nada y Takeda lo noto.

-te aseguro que en unos momentos no te arrepentirás de haber venido-

Ambos vieron sus relojes y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo voltearon a ver al pequeño escenario donde unas luces rojas se encendieron y una mujer apareció en el dándonos la espalda.

Desde donde estaba, justo frente a ella, solo podía ver su espalda blanca y ese sedoso cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta donde la espalda pierde su forma.

Sus piernas delgadas estaban cubiertas por un pantalón de cuero muy ajustado, llevaba un par de revolvers a los costados y un lazo en la mano, sus pies calzaban unas botas de tacón alto y su pecho parecía solo estar cubierto por una pequeña prenda de tirantes que dejaba descubierto su abdomen.

Hasta ese momento nada en ella parecía distinto al resto de las chicas que se encontraban en el lugar. Seguía allí dándonos la espalda iluminada tenuemente por las luces rojas. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que, desde que ella hizo acto de presencia, el silencio inundo también el local, todos la miraban expectantes.

La música comenzó a sonar de no sé donde, ya no era muy consciente de mi alrededor pues en cuanto ella dio media vuelta sus ojos rojos se posaron en mí y me golpearon fuertemente, me hipnotizaron.

A mí no me llamaban sus cadenciosos y lentos movimientos al compás de la música, ni sus manos que recorrían su cuerpo lentamente. Solo podía ver sus ojos. Inexplicable aquella atracción. Que al parecer también la había invadido, pues durante todo el acto sus ojos no dejaron de mirarme fijamente.

Esa noche me fue difícil dejar de pensar en ella. Mis compañeros dijeron que su nombre era Shizuru.

Primero pensé que solo seria simple atracción, pero después comencé a ir al bar hasta sin mis compañeros, arriesgándome a que me mataran, solo para verla.

Una noche no muy especial, después de su acto, se acerco a mí, me invito unos tragos preguntándome como era que una chica estaba en un lugar como ese. A mí no me importo contestarle con la verdad pues veía en ella un sentimiento similar al mío, un sentimiento de atracción y en sus ojos se dibujaba la seducción.

-estoy aquí por ti, porque desde que te vi por primera vez no he podido olvidarte- pause un momento y me di cuenta de que su expresión no cambiaba, seguía viéndome seductoramente así que continúe- eres lo que todo hombre querría, y no solo por tu hermoso rostro o tu cabello perfecto- pase mis dedos por su cabello y ella me lo permitió- o tu figura- sonreí de lado- sino por tus ojos, por lo que veo en ellos-

-a si?, que ves en mis ojos?- pregunto sonriendo y acercándose más a mí.

-veo…una loca sed de grandeza. Quieres más que esto, quieres salir de la cotidianeidad. Buscas aventura pero estas atrapada en el hastió y la costumbre. Contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, no perteneces a este lugar. Está hecha para algo mejor pero en estos días es difícil salir adelante como uno querría-

Ella me miro fijamente. Desde que comencé mi discurso había adoptado un semblante de sorpresa. Le intrigaba como era yo capaz de leer tanto en sus ojos. Y más aun el hecho de que tenía razón.

De haber podido nos abríamos besado allí mismo pero una de sus compañeras la llamo. Yo estaba segura de que ya la tenía ganada.

Comprobé mi teoría esa misma noche, cuando ella me invito a su departamento después de trabajar. Me dijo que Shizuru si era su verdadero nombre y que trabajaba en el bar como bailarina para pagar sus estudios universitarios, era unos años menor que yo, aunque no lo parecía. A mí no me sorprendió esta respuesta, ya que conocía innumerables casos como ese en esta ciudad.

Cuando llegamos a su departamento bebimos un par de cervezas más. Después, sin saber cómo ni a qué hora comenzó, me vi besándola sobre el sofá de la sala y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo. Esa noche fue mía, una noche memorable que quedara para toda mi vida, lo que me quede de ella.

Después de eso siguió un fugaz romance, al que le dedicábamos tanto tiempo como nuestros trabajos nos permitían.

Después de unos meses nos mudamos juntas. Para mí era difícil, casi imposible no encelarme o molestarme por su trabajo. Hasta llegue a ofrecerle pagar sus estudios, de algo bueno tenía que servir todo ese dinero. Pero ella no acepto.

-trabajo para pagar mis estudios. Sé que no es muy digno ni hay respeto, por desgracia, pero es mi trabajo y me pagan bien. No necesito que me mantengas, ya es suficiente que tu sola pagaras el departamento. No quiero que mi trabajo sea un problema para nosotras, asi que te pido que me entiendas. Quiero superarme y pasar por esta etapa sin ayuda, te agradeceré mucho que respetes esta decisión- dijo.

Y se mantuvo firme, así era ella. Estoy segura de que incontables veces era víctima de agresiones, pero nunca se quejo. Demonios!, ha de ser por eso que me volvía loca.

Unos meses después un problema mayor llego al bajo Fuuka.

La verdad probablemente nunca se sabrá. Algunos dicen que él las provoco, otros hablan de un tercer involucrado y algunos más ven en ellas al enemigo. Lo cierto es que la mañana de un jueves se encontró el cuerpo de uno de los peces gordos de los Yakuzas flotando en el rio. Tenía varios tiros en el cuerpo y uno más de gracia en la cabeza. Y todos los dedos apuntaban a las chicas del Bar Tonny´s, donde se reunía la basura de la ciudad.

A partir de ese momento, los malos días llegaron al bajo Fuuka. A la policía se nos pidió estrictamente que no interviniéramos, dada la tregua, pero además había otra cosa, se nos había pagado para que no lo hiciéramos, el mismo alcalde lo había hecho, aunque no directamente.

-debes ser más cuidadosa con lo que haces, o a dónde vas, ya no será lo mismo-

-no te preocupes Natsuki, las chicas nos cuidamos entre nosotras, nada malo nos pasara- me beso lentamente y salió del departamento que ahora compartíamos.

Yo no podía estar tranquila por las noches, pensando que tal vez una de esas ella no volvía, pero no podía interferir. Aun a sabiendas de mi incapacidad para ayudarla, fui un par de veces cuando la desesperación me consumía, pero afortunadamente nada malo le sucedió las primeras dos semanas de oscuridad.

La mala noticia me llego una noche de parte de Mai, la jefa de las chicas.

Shizuru no llego al trabajo esa noche. La habían buscado ya por todo el bajo Fuuka pero ni rastro de ella. Esa misma noche me dirigí al bar y para mi fortuna no necesite ni entrar cuando dos tipos me interceptaron.

Uno de ellos me apuntaba por la espalda con un arma, mientras que el otro caminaba frente a mí, llevándome hasta uno de los callejones mas vacios y oscuros, estaba apestoso a sangre y putrefacción, seguro había algún cuerpo tirado en el basurero de la esquina.

-se te acabo la fiesta perrita- se burlo uno de ellos- creíste que podrías evadir la autoridad he?-

El tipo y su risita tonta me hartaron, así que, aun estando de espaldas a él, lo golpee en la cara con el puño. Entre tanto el otro idiota quiso dispararme, pero tome su brazo y desvié el tiro hacia su compañero, luego me impulse con los pies y lo golpee en la cara con el codo, patee en su costado y estampe su cara en la pared dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

El tipo de la risa odiosa estaba en el piso lamentándose por el disparo que había caído en su estomago.

-dime quien los envió- ordene apuntando con mi arma a su frente.

Se quedo callado, aun quejándose, así que decidí motivarlo un poco para que contestara, lo golpee en la cara con el codo y lo tome por el cuello de la camisa.

-Fu fue…Valmont, Sergay Valmont-

-gracias- dispare a su frente. Un mal nacido y cobarde como ese no merecía vivir.

Camine de vuelta a mi auto, estaba tocando el manubrio cuando note algo extraño y di media vuelta alejándome. No había caminado ni 4 pasos cuando sentí que una ráfaga de viento me empujaba y escuche un sonoro PUM detrás de mí. Los malditos pusieron explosivos en mi Porche y ni así pudieron matarme, todo por el estúpido descuidado que no volvió a poner el seguro a la puerta. Yo nunca dejo la puerta sin seguro.

Me levante del pavimento, en verdad me había dolido y cuando quise caminar me percate de una lámina que se había encajado en la parte interna de mi rodilla izquierda. La sangre que escurría de mi frente me molestaba en los ojos, pero aun así, tambaleándome ligeramente pude llegar a la puerta de la casa que estaba al lado del bar, la casa de Mai.

La chica era una buena amiga de la infancia, habíamos vivido en el mismo barrio de pequeñas, hasta que su padre murió en un tiroteo y ella y su madre se mudaron. Cuando comencé a salir con Shizuru empezamos a frecuentarnos nuevamente y la amistad volvió.

-no debes meterte en este asunto- decía mientras otra de las chicas colocaba una venda en mi rodilla.

-se trata de Shizuru, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados-

-ya no es tu asunto, eres policía y esto solo le compete a las chicas del bajo Fuuka-

-digas lo que digas no vas a lograr que me quede al margen, así que o me ayudas o te quitas de mi camino-

Se quedo pensando unos minutos. Realmente si yo me metía en ese problema ella no saldría perjudicada y si lograba atrapar al culpable entonces la libraría de un peso más. En el peor de los casos yo moría y en el mejor, ella podía vivir tranquila o ambas.

-que necesitas?-

-un auto rápido y armas-

Unos minutos después mis peticiones estaban frente a mí. Subí al auto, hice una señal de agradecimiento y sin más me fui, nunca me han gustado las despedidas y de alguna forma sentía que esa sería la última vez que las vería.

Tenía un auto, armas, un nombre, mis manos y mi sed de sangre, nada más necesitaba.

Sergay Valmont era un el dueño de un club de ricachones ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. Seguro que el no era la cabeza de este plan, pero seguro me llevaría hacia él.

Fue pan comido entrar en su casa, casi un insulto para mí. Afortunadamente el tipo vivía solo, no estaba en mis planes derramar sangre inocente.

Después de algunos tiros me dio lo que yo necesitaba. Y esto realmente me sorprendió, me estremeció y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, me asusto. El nombre que me dio yo ya lo conocía, conocía a la portadora de ese nombre y no me agrado saberme metida en uno de sus macabros juegos, pero no podía retirarme ahora.

Ahora si comenzaba el juego de verdad. Si ir por ella significa la muerte, gane o pierda, maldición! Moriré riendo si se que hice lo correcto.

Ahora ya tenía además una ubicación: la granja Garderobe, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Revise mi armamento antes de llegar, tenia conmigo un par de armas calibre 45 y una navaja. Me decidí primero por la navaja, debía ser discreta hasta encontrarme con el objetivo, seguro habría mucha vigilancia.

Deje el auto a un kilometro de la granja, a la orilla de la carretera. Camine el resto por entre un bosque, arboles cubiertos de nieve por donde me costaba trabajo avanzar.

A unos metros de llegar alcance a ver a un guardia. Camine silenciosamente y lo sorprendí por atrás. Corte su garganta con la navaja. Sé que es injusto matar a alguien así, pero es discreto. Hice lo mismo con otro más y luego con un tercero.

Escuche algunos gritos en el último piso del edificio que estaba más cerca. Vi la luz encendida y un par de siluetas por la ventana cubierta por cortinas.

Camine pero antes de llegar una bala atravesó mi hombro. Me apresure demasiado, no me concentre. Seguro ya sabe que estoy aquí.

Saque las dos armas de mi gabardina y rápidamente voltee y dispare a dos tipos que estaban detrás de mí. Justo en la cara, que buena puntería la mía, aun estando herida, yo misma me sorprendo.

Logre llegar a la puerta tambaleándome, solo para verla bajar, con un cuchillo en la garganta de Shizuru.

-ríndete, se acabo tu juego- dije.

-estas soñando Kruger, si crees que te voy a dejar ir con tu perrita de tercera- presiono mas el cuchillo en su garganta- acaso por esta basura me cambiaste?-

Entonces lo supe, no era más que una maldita venganza sobre mí, y tenía que involucrar a Shizuru.

Esa Nao, siempre peleando por cosas que no le pertenecen. La conocí en la academia de policía y tuvimos una relación en esa época, pero yo la deje cuando salimos. Me emplearon en el distrito norte y meses después ella se convirtió en teniente cuando su papi se convirtió en alcalde. Así es, esa era Nao Juliet Zhang.

-estás loca- exprese al darme cuenta de ese estúpido plan.

-tal vez- dijo riéndose. Luego su semblante se volvió serio y hablo entre dientes- quiero ver tus ojos cuando asesine a la mujer de tu vida frente a ti, quiero ver la impotencia que sientes al no poder hacer nada para impedirlo- presiono aun mas sobre el cuello de Shizuru y pude ver como un pequeño hilo de sangre caía.

-eso no pasara-

-mírate, estas a punto de caer, no logras ni levantar el cañón-

-claro que si- lo intente, pero todo me dolía, no pude levantar el brazo.

Ella se burlo nuevamente, como odio que haga eso. Caí al suelo, débil.

-realmente creí que lo lograrías-

-Shizuru, perdón-

-que te parece si primero te castigo a ti, por ser una niña mala y después termino con la vida de tu ramerita-

Se acerco a mí, justo como yo lo quería. Estaba a unos pasos de mi cuando saque la navaja y la encaje en su estomago. Me levante y la tire de un golpe en la cara.

Ya no tenía ganas de seguir jugando. Saque mi arma y le dispare, terminando este exhaustivo trabajo.

Shizuru camina hacia mí y me ayuda a caminar. Apenas puedo llegar hasta el lugar donde aparque el carro.

-gracias por ayudarme- me dijo.

-no tienes porque agradecerme, no iba a quedarme con los brazos cruzados-

-me salvaste- me abrazo y me beso apasionadamente, que buena manera de agradecerme.

-será mejor que te vayas-

-¿no vendrás conmigo?-

-no, mis compañero están en camino, ahora tenemos evidencia de la corrupción de este gobierno, hare publico todo esto y recuperare nuestro honor, pondré a Zhang en prisión donde debe estar-

-no quiero estar sin ti-

-no me perderás nunca-

Volvió a besarme, casi me quita mi plan de la cabeza, pero trato de mantenerme firme en mi decisión. Limpio la lagrima que corre por su mejilla, me imagino que sufrió mucho en ese lugar.

Sube al auto y después de dedicarme una sonrisa, se aleja.

Shizuru Fujino, el amor de mi vida. Como me duele tener que mentirle, espero que me perdone.

Llevar al alcalde a prisión? Si claro, como no. Y después de eso cenare con el ratón de los dientes y el conejo de pascua.

Mate a su única hija, ahora el vendrá por mi y volveré a poner en peligro la vida de la castaña, esto nunca terminara, ella nunca estará a salvo mientras yo siga con vida. Solo hay un modo de terminar con este maldito ciclo de venganza.

Saque mi arma del bolsillo y apunte a mi cabeza. Esto será rápido, ni siquiera lo sentiré.

_El viento nocturno del bosque de Fuuka, los arboles y la nieve, fueron los únicos testigos de la muerte de Natsuki Kruger, un suicidio cometido solo pensando en el amor de su vida, un acto de valentía y total desinterés que nadie recordara._

**FIN**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Este es el primer ff que hago de este tipo. Digamos que es un poco más oscuro de lo que acostumbro. Está inspirado en la película SIN CITY, si alguien la ha visto, supongo que se dará cuenta de la similitud y de que tome algunas frases también.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. MATTA NEE********.**


End file.
